The Dawn of the New Twilight
by Emiiiliee
Summary: After Edward Cullen left, Bella Swan was left heartbroken. Just when she starts healing her heart he returns, but there is now a new man in her life..  Lemony Goodness. rated M for graphic detail. Basically, its how I would have told the story. :
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**Hey guys, just thought I would give this writing thing a shot, read, review, tell me what you think about it. :) THANKS!**

Chapter One

_I remember the time I first laid eyes on Edward Cullen_. He is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I know from that second that I see him that I can't let him go, I can't not have him. It suddenly realise I will never have him. He is so wonderful, beautiful. He has a face any male model would sell his soul for. There is no way he could possibly ever want me. I think of myself as being far to plain, unattractive, possibly even ugly. If not that I am at least very boring to look at.

_I also remember the best night we spent together. _A cold breeze ruffles my hair as I walk around the glimmering lake. The sky is just starting to darken, it's in the in-between of twilight; no sun but not yet dark. Looking down i think about him, about that fleeting kiss we shared not three days earlier. He had pleaded with me to wait for him, knowing i couldn't resist his beautiful golden eyes. I stare across the lake, lost in thought when suddenly i feel familiar arms snake around my pulled me closer and whisper in my ear, "I knew you would wait". I shiver, not from the growing cold, but from the exhilaration of the simple anticipation of the feel of his lips against mine. Edward lowers his mouth to my neck and hungrily starts to kiss me, softly, but with an eagerness that is hard to fight. I laugh and smile, trying lamely to bat his lips from my neck, only succeeding in making him pull me tighter against his chest. Edward pulls me tight enough that I discover just how happy to see me he really is, his hardness digging into my back. I succumb to him and allow his feast of kisses to continue. I lose myself as his lips press against my skin, the breeze cooling the slight trace of what i assume is his venom on my skin, leaving me a strangly erotic glancing memory of his touch. Edward put his mouth to my ear and whispers yet again, so softly I almost think I am mistaken, "The roof of your apartment building, 10pm, tonight. I've missed you far too much" and as suddenly as he appeared, he was gone.

Night has truly come by now as I glance at my watch for the third time in as many seconds. You had said ten, but I was already late. I ran the last flight of stairs and burst onto the roof. Almost in a panic I search for him, scanning the large deserted area. Soon enough I find him, sitting on the edge of the roof, watching me with an amused smile on his face, a blanket over his arm. Instantly when I see this beautiful creature I relax, smiling in return. Edward says nothing but rises to his feet and walks slowly over to me, almost killing me with his patience. When he finally reaches me he leans down and kisses me, lightly on the lips and I sigh. "Hello my love" he says smiling my favourite smile at me. My heart starts beating faster in anticipation and I blush knowing he can hear the change in tempo. I try to reply but it appears my lips have other ideas and instead of speaking I find myself kissing his lips with a ferocious hunger i have never felt before. At first he is taken by surprise, this isn't how I usually behave but soon enough he starts to kiss me back, equaling me in his blatant desire to touch me. Edward drops the blanket and wraps his arms around me, pulling me close. I do the same, lowering one hand so I can feel his amazing ass and putting one on his broad shoulder. Edward breaks our kiss long enough to say only four words, thats all he has time for before his need to have my lips against his becomes overpowering. "I need you, Now." I whisper back, surprising myself, "Have me then" while he kisses down my throat, heading towards the subtle cleavage peeping over the top of my shirt. Edward deftly tugs at the bottom of my shirt, pulling it down so he can lick further down my chest. Soon Edward gets agitated and starts clawing at my shirt, growling he rips the thin fabric from me. He moans as I smile and lower my hand to his cock. I rub it slowly through the material of his jeans, feeling it grow slightly harder against my hand. Edward pulls away from me and my face drops. Not taking his eyes from me he reaches for the blanket and lays it out on the ground. My smile returns as he lies down on the blanket, propping himself up on his elbows to look at me, smiling his adoring smile yet again. I laugh and slowly walk towards him, spinning around and play fully lifting my skirt as I go. When I reach Edward I quickly unhinge my Bra and crouch down getting on all fours. Slowly I start crawling up his body. "why is it that I'm half naked and you're still fully dressed?" I ask teasingly as I begin to undo his top button. He just smile and chuckle, knowing too well that soon I shall fix this particular issue. slowly I undo his buttons, kissing the newly revealed skin each time a button is undone, until his shirt falls off his shoulders and I have reached the waistband of his jeans, I look up at Edward's face with a cheeky grin on my face as I undo the button. Slowly I pull the zipper down, watching with anticipation as his cock is revealed. (knowingly he had fortunately failed to wear any underwear) as soon as the material is no longer weighing it down it stands up, like a dog, begging for a pat. I reach down with one hand and start to stroke the base of his cock with the tips of my fingers, slowly running them across his shaft, side to side. Feather light touches making him moan again. I purse my lips and lower my mouth to his cock, pushing them over the tip. Flicking my tongue over his sensitive head. I continue doing this changing the rhythm I am working at, using both my had and my mouth to pleasure him at the same time. I am so turned on by the feeling of his cock in my mouth that I stand up removing my panties from my body as quickly as possible. In my urgency I leave my skirt on and walk up his body so that I am standing directly above his cock. I lower myself down, straddling Edward's hips, and take him inside me. I start to ride him, grinding against his body, balanced on his cock. As i move my breasts bounce up and down and i grab his hands and make him hold them. Soon enough I feel my pussy tighten around his cock. Edward is also close to climaxing and he closes his eyes and arches his back, pushing himself even further inside of me. I throw my head back as he cums inside me, feeling his hotness gush into me. I sigh and collapse onto his body as I climax too. I feel his arms wrap around me. "I love you" I whisper. "You are my life now" he says, simply. We fall asleep like that, holding each other, almost naked, with him inside me, and I have the best night of my life.

_Oh I wish I could travel back in time, relive those moments, see him just one more time... _

**_Get a hold of yourself Isabella-_**_ he **DOESN'T WANT YOU **anymore, thats why he left!_

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy it, give me a review if you want me to continue, warning, will contain many more lemons, and will be fur friendly as well. xD REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Cya Monday" I said to Jessica as I stood to leave our shared office. Quickly, before the overeager blonde could invite me to go out with her again, I left the room. Waiting at the elevator I thought about the recent week at my new job. Other than a slightly sleazy boss and an overly friendly workmate there was nothing to dislike. At least I wasn't constantly reminded of Edward. Frowning at myself for thinking of him I stepped into the elevator.

I left the building and hailed a cab. I got in quickly and asked to be taken to my Dad Charlie's address. I had to have dinner with him tonight and I wasn't exactly looking forward to the cuisine. My father was a notoriously bad cook. I laughed remembering some of his more horrendous attempts at feeding us when we were younger. I groaned when I realised that if my father had invited me he would have felt obliged to invite my younger sister, Lauren. When my parents split Lauren and I stayed with Mum for a few years but when i was about 16 I left to move to Seattle with Dad. It wasn't that I didn't love my Mum, but Lauren and Mum's Husband Phill both seemed to be very good at winding me up. When I moved Lauren had been 13 and 7 years later when she came to visit, she fell madly in love with one of my friends, Tyler, and they got married two years later, much to my mother's disgust. Her and Tyler now lived in seattle in a large house on a section. She was stubborn, vain and also extremely competitive, feeling she had to out do me at every turn. When she did she of course wasn't exactly nice about it and i greatly disliked my little sister.

The cab pulled up outside my fathers small house. You would think a big-shot policeman would own a larger house, but he seemed content with the small two bedroom house he and my mother bought together all those years ago. I got out and noticed there was an unfarmiliar car beside Charlie's and Lauren's cars. Shrugging I walked to the door and knocked three times. Dad Opened the door almost to quickly and smiled in a relieved way when he saw it was me standing on his doorstep. "Hey Bells" he said as he gave me a one armed hug. "Hey dad, hows it going?" he grimaced in reply and I feigned laughter and followed him inside, closing the door behind me.

When I walked into the room I noticed the owner of the strange car, It was mine and Tyler's friend Jacob. The last time I had seen him he had been leaving to fight in Iraq. He smiled at me as I rushed to hug him and he gave me a massive bear hug. He was about 6'5" and incredibly muscled. He had cropped hair which I was dissapointed with, before he had joined the army he had long black hair that was common among his family. His Bronze coloured skin was darker than I last saw him, probably from all the sun in Iraq. He smiled his cheeky smile at me. "Geez I missed you Jacob!" I almost yelled at him "sure sure" he replied, brushing my comment aside.I had missed him, alot. We sat down at the table and Charlie brought out our meal. I stifled laughter when I saw what he was serving us. It was Pizza, ordered Pizza, that he had pulled apart and tried to arrange nicely on a plate. Jacob smiled across the table and I noticed (too much for my liking) how much better he looked when he did. Pushing thoughts of him aside I grabbed a piece of Pizza off my plate and dug in. Lauren unsurprisingly used a knife and fork, earning herself a strange look from Jacob. I could already tell he didn't like her very much. Smiling to myself that at least in that I had won. I listened to Jacob and Charlie talk about Jacob's time in Iraq. Jacob had been fighting over there for 3 years but now that it was starting to wind down again he had been sent home and was glad to be here. After the first three times of being shot at apparently it lost the glamour and excitement and just became downright scary. I shuddered at the thought of Jacob being shot at, he saw and smiled a cheeky smile my way. I busied myself with eating to hide my growing blush. When the Pizza was all gone I announced that I had to leave. Charlie nodded, knowing that I was strange with company at the moment but Lauren smiled, slightly too happily. Tyler grinned and waved and Jacob walked me to the door. "We should catch up, you know maybe go to dinner or something. Perhaps tomorrow night?" Trying to think what day it was I quickly realised it was Friday, he was simply suggesting a Saturday night dinner. I smiled and nodded. "Great!" he said, suddenly alot more enthusiastic. "I'll pick you up from... wait, where do you live now?" I gave him my address and walked outside, calling a cab as I did. Luckily there was one in the area and a few minutes later it pulled up beside me. Smiling about seeing Jacob again I got into the cab and went home. 


End file.
